


A Reversal of Expectations

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has a question. [Written for HP Porn in the Sun's 2010 round.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reversal of Expectations

"If I had a dick," Lily asked over breakfast, "would you let me fuck you?" James choked on the eggs he'd been shovelling down, and Sirius thumped him on the back. Remus froze completely, mouth open with his fork midway in the air.

"Come again?" James squeaked out, smacking the back of Sirius' head when the man continued thumping him.

"Yes," Lily said, then, "wait. No, I was just wondering."

"How would you go about getting a dick anyway?" Sirius asked loudly. "Head over to Borgin and Burkes and ask for the stock?"

Remus whimpered.

"Muggles have inventions." Lily shrugged. "You know, fake cocks."

"Fake?" Sirius' eyes went wide, an expression of comical incredulity. James gave his wife a helpless look. "What do you mean _fake_?"

"Like, you strap it on, see? A harness."

"Amazing," Sirius said. "It's like a world of hope to everyone who wasn't lucky enough to get a stick and balls. I love Muggles!"

"Do you," Remus coughed, "already own one?"

"Well, I may have entertained this thought before." Lily smiled guiltily, tapping her fork against the table.

"You want to fuck me?" James shrieked, his mind catching up to the conversation.

"A bit late, Prongs. She already has the cock and everything!" Sirius said.

James didn't seem to know what to say. His eyes took on a glazed, blank look, and no answer appeared to be forthcoming. The silence floated thickly in the room until Remus, in a fit of half-wittedness, blurted, "May I watch?"

More silence. Then, "My God," Sirius breathed. "Brilliant."

"You have to be joking." James looked at them, eyes wide. "You aren't. Merlin!"

"James, darling…" Lily batted her lashes. James did not look convinced.

"Oh, what?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Are you scared of losing your man-cherry? What a sad, unadventurous—"

"Bite your tongue!" James looked incensed. "I'm not _scared_—"

"Hah!"

"—it's just odd, is all." James was going to agree; Sirius could tell. He'd planted the bait rather effectively, he thought. "All right." James sighed, defeated. "Just—fuck, you're all out of your minds." For all James' whining, a very noticeable part of him made its interest known.

Lily grinned, bouncing in her seat. "Well, then," she said. "Shall I retrieve the cock?"

*

Getting James naked had been the hard part. The man squirmed awkwardly, eyes trained on his wife. Lily looked quite the picture standing naked in the kitchen, hands cupping her breasts against the chill of the room, a thick, purple, plastic phallus standing at attention between her thighs with the straps of the harness holding it in place wrapped around her waist. She'd set a small remote on the table, and Remus grabbed it immediately, analyzing the thing with the gaze of a practised scholar.

"What is this?" Remus eyed it suspiciously, his thumb resting on a sliding switch.

"Remus, wait a—"

Remus turned it on before Lily could spit out the words, her sentence trailing off into a squeak. "Oh God," she moaned, squeezing her thighs and collapsing against the wall. "Oh, bloody fucking _fuck_!"

"What's that?" James demanded, finding his voice. "What did it do to her?" He watched his wife writhe against the wall and spit out every four-letter word she'd ever heard with trepidation, as though he expected the dildo to jump out and assault _him_ next.

"I don't know!" Remus looked baffled. "I just pushed this little switch—" He hitched it higher, and Lily wailed, head snapping backwards, "—and she did that," he trailed off. They were all focused on her.

"Lily—"

"The switch!" she half-shrieked, half-moaned. "Turn it off!" Remus did so, all three men utterly bemused. Lily sank to the ground, eyes closed, panting.

"Lily?" James—stark naked with his hands cupping his cock in a show of false modesty—hop-stepped over to her. "You, ah, all right there?"

"Oh fuck, I'm _wonderful_!" Her eyes glazed over completely, her lips quirked up in a pleased grin. "Oh, that was nice."

"What was that?" Sirius demanded. "What did it do?"

"It's a vibrator," Lily said, eyes still closed, looking for all the world like she couldn't possibly imagine feeling any better. "It vibrates, well…"

"It vibrates your vagina?"

"…Sirius," James said, pained, "did you just say _vagina_?"

"Oh, fuck you!" Sirius replied.

"Boys! Don't we have more important matters to be attending to?" Lily reprimanded. She pulled herself off the ground and grabbed the remote from Remus' hand, tossing it back onto the table. "And you, Mister Lupin! _You_ are to not touch this again, understand?"

"Sure," Remus said weakly. "No problem." When she turned away, he winked at Sirius and shoved the remote into his pocket.

"So," James began, nervous, "how exactly is this going to work?"

"Don't you worry," Sirius said, pushing James toward the table. "That's what I'm here for. Anyone have any lube?"

Lily immediately began cursing again. "I already used it! Damn it!"

"On what?" James asked as Sirius pushed him face first into the table.

"Oh, don't worry, Lily." Remus rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a small bottle. "I've got it."

"Do I want to know why you carry lube with you?" James asked.

"You already know!" Sirius said cheerfully, catching the bottle as Remus tossed it his way. He held James' chest against the table with a hand to his back, the other waving around the tiny container. "So, I'll show you. Fucking a man, it's not all that hard."

"It took you a few tries to do it well," Remus cut in.

"I'm an _expert_. Ignore him," Sirius said to Lily, gesturing her closer and handing her the bottle. "How's being a man feel?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't feel very much like one." For all that the situation had been her idea, Lily suddenly looked nervous standing naked in her own kitchen, the plastic phallus spearing out obscenely from her crotch. "I don't know what to do," she said in a hushed voice, grabbing Sirius' arm.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "That's why we're here! Moony, c'mere and show Mrs. Potter here where to stick it."

"Is this a good idea?" James shifted under Sirius' hold. "Because we don't _actually_ have to—"

"Take it like a man, Prongs," Sirius muttered to him, mouth to ear. Behind them, Remus and Lily spoke rapidly in low tones. "She wants it, right? Be a man."

"Easy for you to say," James grumbled. "You take it up the arse all the time! And my hips hurt," he added. "This is an uncom—_OI_!" Sirius smacked a bare cheek again. "Quit that!"

"I was just checking."

"Checking _what_?" James hissed. "Stop smacking my bum!"

"Well," Sirius crouched down, nearly at eye level with him, "I wanted to make sure you had the right amount of _cushioning_ for the job." He smirked. "I'd say you have plenty."

"Piss off!"

"Now, now, boys!" Remus tutted. "I think we're ready, don't you?"

"Could this possibly be any more awkward?" James muttered, shifting against the table. "Yes, all right, let's get this over with." Sirius smacked him again, mouthing _for luck_ before holding an arm out, gesturing to Lily.

"All right," she said to Sirius. Moony must have been gagging to see it, Sirius thought, because whatever he'd said to the woman had her nearly panting to get to it, her eyes glazed and her cheeks flushed. Around her neck was the plain black tie Remus had worn to breakfast, the tail tucked neatly between her breasts.

"Can't be a man without a tie," Remus said and shrugged when Sirius gave him a look.

"Why don't you, ah, situate the old man over there, eh?" Sirius nodded to the table, winking. "Let's make sure we all get something out of this." Remus' eyes lit up and, smiling quite a bit more noticeably, strode around the table, pulling James until his upper half rested on the far right of the table, his cheek against the wood. "Come here." Sirius put an arm around Lily, pulling her closer to her husband's prone body. Whatever anyone said, James Potter had an arse worth appreciating. Lily was a damn lucky girl.

"How should I start?" she asked quietly. Sirius grabbed her hand, squirted the lube onto it, and slicked down their joined fingers.

"Just watch," he said. They stood close enough that everything he said tickled her skin. She leaned into his words, eyes focused on their hands. James would have to deal with it, Sirius thought gleefully, for there would be no warning. Lily watched rapturously as he slid a long finger between James' cheeks, rubbing into the crease. "Now" he said to her, both of them ignoring the wriggling body beneath them, "you have to get him nice and wet, see?" One finger in. James bucked and groaned against the table. "It's not like fucking a cunt." If Lily's face had been red before, Sirius had no idea what to call the colour bleeding across her cheeks. Nevertheless, she stayed firm, her hands twitching towards her husband. "Join me, why don't you?"

She looked at a loss for barely a second, her mouth falling open as she felt for Sirius' finger, sliding in next to it. James was a tight fit, and Lily hummed appreciatively, the fake cock between her legs rubbing against Sirius' thigh as she pressed closer to him. "Oh, he feels—" She took a deep breath, and Sirius felt her finger twist against his. "_Oh_!"

"_Fuck_—Lily!" James was drooling on the tabletop, his mouth open wide. Every small movement made him jerk and twist, his eyelids fluttering rapidly, unconsciously. Remus was enthralled. Sirius couldn't blame him.

"Prongs." Sirius kept his eyes on Remus. "While we're at it, why don't you try one more thing?"

"Wh—what?" James looked too coherent for his liking, so Sirius slid in another finger, twisting the two sharply against Lily's. The woman cursed under breath, her hips jerking into Sirius' thigh over and over, and James let out a wild shriek, bucking straight off the table.

"Found it, did I?"

"What the fuck was that?" James asked, alarmed. "This isn't a spell, is it?"

"No." Remus was laughing, and Sirius felt close to it. "It's normal. It gets better."

"Nice." James squirmed back against their hands, his arse tugging at the fingers. "Do it faster, then."

"Faster! James, you slag!" Sirius let out a barking laugh, his whole body vibrating with it. Lily shivered, pressing closer, her finger sliding wetly against Sirius'. "But all right, why not? We'll make it _faster_"—Lily slid in another, and four fingers stretched and rubbed and moved inside him—"if you open your mouth for Moony over there!" Lily was beyond panting, her whole body thrumming with a wet heat, her thighs pressed as tightly together as they could be with the dildo protruding between them.

"Oh, do it James," she said, voice hoarse. "Oh, god, just _do it_."

"Like every fantasy rolled into one," Sirius spoke into her ear. She groaned, her head falling onto his shoulder, red hair spilling around them.

"You keep going," James said raggedly, "and I'll do any bloody thing you want!" He opened his mouth pointedly, moving his face until his jaw was off the table. Remus' cock was out before James had the time to call his name, out and against his best friend's lips. Sirius understood just how Lily felt watching _his_ fingers inside her husband as James' lips stretched around Remus. It was James' first time tasting a cock, and they all knew it. Lily looked ready to blow.

"Easy, girl," Sirius said to her. "Keep it until the main course, right?"

"I'm ready," she said, her neck twisting, mouth just brushing Sirius' own. Remus let out a guttural groan just out of Sirius' view, his cock sliding and in and out of James' mouth, uncaring of the awkward angle. "I want to fuck him." Her voice was low, the breathy tone punctuated by random, sharp gasps.

"I'd say he's ready." Sirius pulled his fingers out, letting Lily feel the muscles loosen, gripping after him. "Put your cock in, Lily."

"_Yesss_," she hissed, letting her fingers slip out. She moved, spread her legs, her feet braced apart. Sirius moved behind her and slid his hands to her waist, his cock pressed against the cleft of her arse.

"Go on, love," Sirius spoke into her ear. One hand dropped, gripping the slick, plastic phallus, the other guiding Lily by her waist. Lily's hands went automatically to James' hips, fingernails biting into the skin as she watched the thick, purple head breach him.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped, unable to tear her eyes from the sight. Over her shoulder, Sirius caught Remus' eye and nodded. Remus backed away, his cock slipping wetly from James' mouth, leaving the man to curse and splutter as he liked. Reaching a hand into his pocket, Remus pulled something out, and keeping his eyes focused intently on Lily's face, held up the tiny remote and slid the switch as far as it could go.

The result was immediate. Lily shrieked, her hips jerking forward of their own accord and slamming home, the vibrating cock burying itself in James' arse. James' eyes went wide, mouth open but unable to make a sound outside of tiny, gasping breaths, pitched higher and higher. His eyes rolled back into his head, hips rolling.

"R—Remus, I can't—Oh, fuck turn it off, or—" She bit her lips, eyes clenched, thighs tense and trembling.

"Should I?" Remus looked at Sirius, their faces mirrors of mischievous glee. "No, I don't think I should."

"Just enjoy it," Sirius said, his hands still resting on her hips, guiding her with small pulls and pushes. The three of them watched the cock, still thrumming excitedly, move in and out unhurriedly, James' arse stretched tight around it. "Looks good, doesn't it? I bet he'll let you do it again." Lily was moaning, her head tossing. Her legs trembled so intensely that it seemed she would drop to the ground without Sirius there holding her up. "Never thought James'd like getting his arse fucked so much, did you?"

"Sirius," she was whimpering, "I—"

Sirius kissed down the side of Lily's neck, and Remus, eyes on them, dropped the remote on the table and walked around it, his cock jutting out from his trousers. Sirius held out an arm, his face still pressed into soft white skin, and Remus pressed into Lily's side, rutting against her bare hip.

Lily dropped a hand, fingers circling Remus' cock. Sirius watched her fuck her husband and jerk his boyfriend off with awe, his hands fumbling against his zip to pull out his dick. "Fuck," he hissed, drawing the word out against his tongue. His cock was slick, had been dripping for what felt like _forever_, so it slid easily between Lily's cheeks, pressed tight into the cleft.

It didn't take much longer, the heat of the room sinking into their skin all pressed together, driven over the edge by the feel of moving against sweat-soaked skin and the sound of Lily's pants and James' cries muffled into the table. Lily lost it first. The base of the fake cock vibrating against her clit coupled with the feel of being the fucker and not the fucked pushed her, driving her hips straight through the spasm of muscles beyond control and into James. James didn't bother trying to hold himself off, his hand working his cock furiously under the table, Lily's cock in _him_, and he blew his load seconds later, come spraying against the wooden legs, on the floor.

Lily's hand gripped Remus a touch too tight, and Remus threw his head back, grunting, pushing into the tight ring of her fist. Behind her, Sirius buried his face in her neck and came all over her back.

They were all panting, Remus the only one still moving, and Sirius forced himself into action, shoving Lily to collapse on James' back as he dropped to his knees, mouth open. Remus could hold off forever if it meant getting what he wanted. Fingers twined into Sirius' hair and he sucked, cheeks hallowed, throat open. Sirius could feel his limp cock against his thigh, the rough material of his trousers rubbing against it uncomfortably as he bobbed. When Remus finally tugged him, forcing Sirius' throat open around his pulsing cock, Sirius wanted to give a relieved sigh. Come dribbling down his lips, Sirius dropped down on his arse.

"Takes you," Sirius breathed harshly, "too long."

"It doesn't take you long enough," Remus quipped back as he buttoned his trousers, the picture of composure. "Are you satisfied, then?"

"Oh, yes," Lily said. She and James had both wound up on the floor, the harness and dildo discarded, still vibrating against the tile. She had two fingers between her legs, her hips still giving slight jerks. James' head was on her shoulder, glasses sitting once again on the bridge of his nose. His mouth was still hanging open. "And you?" she asked. "Are you?"

"Oh, yes," Remus echoed, a look smugger than anything Sirius could have pulled off spread across his face. "Never better."


End file.
